


A Rebound of Sorts

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: "I'm tired, too. But I'd like to do something stupid."
Relationships: Vyvyan Basterd/Rick (Young Ones)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Rebound of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> have some sex. the next one is less sex and more cute

Vyvyan is the only one awake, as usual. Hes a little bit drunk and very antsy, as usual. He considers jumping out the window just to end the boredom, as usual, but then something very unusual happens. He hears the front door open. Why would someone come over this late? Hadnt he locked the door earlier? The clumsy footsteps make their way through the house, and Vyvyan begrudgingly pulls his jeans on, doesnt bother with a shirt, grabs the tomahawk sitting on his floor and goes to investigate. 

What a bloody disappointment. It isnt a home invader at all, it's just Rick! Vyvyan was looking forward to chopping some poor git to bits. "Oi!" 

Rick turns around from grabbing a glass out of the cupboard. "Oh," he says, sounding very uninterested. "Hi, Vyvyan." He lazily fills up the glass with water from the tap and sits at the small kitchen table. 

"And where the hell have you been?" Vyvyan asks, sitting next to him. He honestly hadnt realized that Rick was even gone. Why would he be? Rick never does anything. 

"None of your ruddy business," Rick replies. He takes a sip of water and winces. "Can you keep your voice down? I've got the worst headache. I tripped while walking home and I'm sure it hit the pavement." 

This is odd, to say the very least. "Were you at a party?" Vyvyan attempts to maintain a teasing tone, although he is quite interested. 

"Less of a party and more of a... gathering of complete and utter bastards," Rick says. 

Something is off. The cadence in Rick's tone of voice, the way his eyes arent quite meeting Vyvyans, the awkwardness of his movements. Is Vyvyan in the Twilight Zone? This never happens! Although hes amused by Ricks state of apparent intoxication, something about it makes him nervous. If Rick is drunk, he is very drunk. The thing is, though, Vyvyan suspects Rick isnt drunk at all. "Are you on something?" he asks. 

"Yeah, the disappointment of adolescence." 

"No, come on. Are you on something?" 

"Why do you care?" Rick exclaims in sudden anger. "So you can make fun of me about it? Well sod off, Vyvyan! I'm not falling for the bait!" 

Vyvyan is quiet for a moment. "I wont make fun of you," he says. Rick looks at him like he almost believes him. "Is it coke?" Rick shakes his head. "Acid? Shrooms? Ecstasy?" Rick shakes his head again. "Bloody hell, you didnt go off and do dexy, did you?" 

"Who even calls it that?" Rick says. "And no, Vyvyan, I am not on methamphetamines. I just took a few pills off Simon Mulaney, alright?" 

"Simon Mulaney?" Vyvyan sneers. "Why were you hanging out with that prick?" 

"Because at first I thought he wasnt a prick," Rick sighs. 

"Why'd you do something so idiotic? Have you finally snapped?" 

"I just wanted him to like me, okay?" Rick admits. "I think hes like, really, really, cool, okay? So when he asked if I wanted some of the pills I thought it would make me look anarchic and punk. The wanker wound up ignoring me the whole time anyway." 

"What'd the pills look like?" 

Rick shrugs. "Blue. Small." 

"Your body feel all fuzzy and you feel like you cant concentrate?" 

Rick nods. "I'm tired, too, but I'd like to do something stupid." 

Vyvyan's heart sinks. Sounds a whole lot like Rick took a couple valiums, and the image makes Vyvyan want to shove Simon Mulaney's head up his own arse. Vyvyan is well acquainted with valium as his mother fed it to him often as a child to keep him sedated. Although it felt nice to be warm and fuzzy for a while, they always made him feel like shite afterwards. They also have quite a way of grabbing ahold of you. 

Rick looks slightly concerned now. "What did I take, Vyv?" 

"You took a sedative, you should be fine," Vyvyan says. "But Simon Mulaney is gonna wish he was never born." 

"Yeah, fuck him," Rick agrees. "I cant believe I wasted my bloody time." Suddenly fatigue seems to overcome Rick, who rests his head on the table. "I want to go to bed. Goodnight, Vyvyan." 

Vyvyan snorts. "You cant go to bed on the kitchen table." 

"Watch me." His eyes shut. 

Vyvyan sighs. "Alright, get up you." He starts to pull Rick up who groans in annoyance. He slings Rick's arm over his shoulder and begins the journey to Rick's room. 

"You're warm, Vyvyan," Rick says. 

"Shut up, poof." 

He delivers Rick to his bed safely, and as he turns around to leave he hears a tiny, petrified, "Wait!" 

"What?" 

"Dont leave," Rick says meekly. "What if I die?" 

"You wont die you moron." 

"What if i fall asleep and then throw up and I die like Jimi Hendrix?" 

"You're not nearly cool enough to die like Jimi Hendrix, so dont worry." 

"Vyvyan! Please?" 

"What do you want me to do, stay here all night?" Rick nods shyly. "Fucking shit. You really are a baby." Vyvyan gives in and gets into the bed, throwing the duvet over himself and laying there disgruntled. 

"Thank you," Rick says, surprised hes gotten his way. Vyvyan just closes his eyes. 

He opens them a few moments later to see Rick has his closed. He hesitantly asks a question that has been plaguing his mind. "Why did you want Simon's attention?" he asks quietly. 

Ricks eyes stay closed but he answers anyway. "Because I think hes handsome and I wanted attention." 

Vyvyan blinks. "I give you attention, dont I? And Mike, and Neil?" 

"I want a different kind of attention," Rick says. He starts to sound sad. "And even though you're the only one I want it from, you dont give it to me. I thought Simon liked me that way, but I was wrong, like always." 

"You thought he liked you... in what way?" 

"Dont play stupid. I thought he fancied me, alright? Now you can call me a big dumb girlie poof and laugh about it." 

"...I wont do that," Vyvyan says. 

Rick's eyes open. "Why not? You always do!" 

"Yeah, but... I do it to poke fun at you. I wouldnt say that when youre, like, actually hurting and all that..." 

"That's oddly nice of you, Vyvyan. I'm amazed." 

"Dont get used to it. Now hang on," Vyvyan says, the gears of his mind turning wildly. "What you said before, what did--" 

"Nothing important," Rick says, blowing it off. 

"But wait, didnt you say--" 

"My brain is under the influence of mind altering drugs, I'm sure I've been saying a whole lot of nonsense!" 

"Just shut up for a second!" Vyvyan yells. Rick is silent, and Vyvyan takes a few deep breaths. "You said you want 'that sort of attention' only from me." 

Rick shoves his face into a pillow like an ostrich into sand. "Just forget about it, okay?" 

While Rick continues to hide in shame, Vyvyan has to think. He never thought that he would ever be in this position, considering he never thought that Rick felt this way and that he sure as hell was never going to be honest about his own feelings. He's always fancied Rick, of course! Why else would he spend all his bloody time trying to get attention from him, good or bad? The strange crush hes had on Rick has taken years to evolve. At first he flat out hated the prick. Living with someone, though, forces you to get to know them forwards and backwards. He started noticing Rick's funny idiosyncrasies, the rather adorable face he makes when hes concentrating on something, the silly but oddly endearing music Rick likes, the list goes on! Then, he cant remember when, he started finding Rick sort of... attractive. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, even if he had a gun to his head, but its true. 

Its altering his decision making right now; he's thinking about the shy embarrassed face Rick is probably making behind the pillow, and its driving him absolutely mad. Rick's eyes get all big like a puppy when he's sad, and Vyvyan wishes he could see them. He wants Rick to look back up at him so he can brush that auburn hair away from his face. Fuck. He wants to hold Rick so badly and tell him that he doesnt need to struggle for the attention of assholes like Simon Mulaney and he can just come to Vyvyan instead. The idea of bringing these fantasies to life is absolutely terrifying. 

Vyvyan clears his throat. "H-how many of those pills did you take?" 

Rick looks at Vyvyan questioning. "Three I think." 

With any luck, Rick will remember none of this in the morning. Maybe now is the perfect time to do something that could wind up completely embarrassing. Vyvyan decides that in this moment, he can throw caution to the wind. "Do you want me to kiss you?" Vyvyan blurts out. Definitely sounded way smoother in his head, but what can you do. 

Rick stares back at him dumbfounded, then seemingly decides not to question such good fortune. He answers by kissing Vyvyan with uncharacteristic gentleness. Vyvyan now knows what people mean when they talk about butterflies in their stomach. Its indescribable, and he wants more. He carefully puts his hands on Rick's waist. Rick responds by placing his on Vyvyan's bare chest, and its electric. Vyvyan's heartbeat is pounding through his ears. 

He pulls off Rick's shirt and brings him closer. The contact makes both of their pulses run faster. He wants to hear what sounds Rick makes when hes overcome with want, keening in desperation. He moves Rick's face to the side so he can start kissing down his neck, and he does so while he experimentally runs his thumb back and forth on Rick's nipple. This does the trick. Rick tries to meet Vyvyan's lips again, but Vyvyan tightens his grasp. Hes not done with this yet. He continues agonizingly slow while Rick breathes erratically. 

Rick is pushed onto the bed a bit more roughly than Vyvyan had planned on (force of habit). He straddles Rick's hips and looks down on him with a grin. Rick looks just as beautiful as Vyvyan always imagined. He unbuttons Rick's trousers without breaking eye contact. He shimmies back a bit to pull them down and expose Rick's erection. This is one hell of a vulnerable moment. Although the pressure of the entire fucking world feels like it's on Vyvyan's shoulders, he plays it calm and touches him. 

Rick shuts his eyes and looks as though hes holding a lot back. That's not what Vyvyan wants. He works on Rick's nipples with his tongue for good measure which helps. The little breathy moans it produces are driving him absolutely wild. Hes so unbearably hard as he keeps touching Rick, making sure he can feel Vyvyans own cock brush against him every now and then, just as a reminder. 

"Will you make fun of me if I say your name?" Rick asks. 

Vyvyan cant help but flat out laugh. "I havent made fun of you for letting me wank you off, have i? I'd say that's far more embarrassing for you." 

Rick laughs as well. "You're a bastard." 

"The feeling's mutual, sweetheart." 

Rick grasps to undo Vyvyans studded belt. He throws it to the side and pulls down his jeans. He gets fully out from under Vyvyan and kisses down his chest. It's so hard not to moan like a girl when Rick's lips brush over the waistband of his pants. He needs that mouth on his cock stat. Luckily Rick doesnt waste much time. 

"Ah, fuck," Vyvyan groans. The initial sensation is overwhelming. All he wants to do is grab Rick by the hair and mercilessly fuck his mouth, but he fears that might be too much and possibly ruin the mood. He opts for petting Rick's hair instead while he bites his lip to the point of pain. 

Vyvyan isnt gonna lie, hes had better blow jobs. 'Better' meaning more practiced, and less teeth. But this is Rick. That fact alone makes this one of the best moments of his life. Despite wanting the moment to last until the end of time, Vyvyan is only a man. He knows hes gonna blow a load way too fast if this goes on for much longer, so he decides to return the favor. 

Vyvyan isnt very practiced either, but Rick doesnt seem to mind. On the absolute contrary. Rick isnt holding anything back and it's the hottest fucking thing Vyvyan has ever heard. Vyvyan has never liked his name until hearing Rick say it in the throws of pleasure. 

"God, I'd love to fuck you," Vyvyan admits. Rick doesnt look so sure about this, so he backtracks a bit. "Only if you want to. I can blow you forever if youd rather that instead." 

Rick chuckles, but is still a bit nervous. "I've never done it with anyone, Vyvyan." 

"Yeah I know, you virgin. You can do it with me, if you want. I dont care that you dont know anything." 

"I-I think maybe we... we should wait a little," Rick says hesitantly. "I like what we're doing right now." 

"Fine," Vyvyan shrugs. "Do you not want... anything near your bum? Or is just my cock off limits?" 

"This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had. Erm, your hands or... mouth is fine, I just dont think I'm ready for... you know." 

"Fair enough, sweetheart," Vyvyan says. "I'll do my best with what i'm allowed." Rick smiles. Vyvyan strokes him again and puts a finger to his lips. "Open your mouth." 

Rick doesnt quite get the reason why but does so anyway. He licks Vyvyan's finger and sucks it, and Vyvyan mentally puts this image away in the wank bank for later. Once he's watched the scene long enough he tells Rick to relax and slides said finger into him as gently as he can. 

"Wow," Rick says, eyes wide. "This is very, very weird, and also awesome." 

Vyvyan just smiles. He works a second finger in that produces more incredible sounds from Rick's pretty little mouth and strokes him at the same time. He feels Ricks muscles tighten around his finger and he knows he's getting him close. Pride is swelling up in his chest as Rick grips his shoulders tight. 

"Vyvyan," Rick warns in a strained tone. 

"What is it, darling?" Vyvyan teases. 

"Shut up!" Rick's body trembles and he comes in Vyvyan's hand. They stare at each other for a brief moment, and the awkwardness of not quite knowing what to say gets too much. He kisses Vyvyan fiercely, and when they break Vyvyan rubs his cum soaked hand onto his own cock. "Let me," Rick says, hitting his hand away. Vyvyan smirks and Rick kisses it right off of his stupid face. 

Vyvyan moans a little too comfortably for his own liking and comes soon after. They collapse side by side on the bed and catch their breaths. 

"Well," Vyvyan says. Rick turns on his side to look at him. "That was well gay." 

Rick beats him with a pillow and they're both breathless from laughter. Vyvyan has changed his mind; he hopes Rick at least remembers some of this tomorrow.


End file.
